Cadbury
by Zephel-sama
Summary: Omi enjoys a favorite treat.


Disclaimer:  
  
Zephel-sama: "Hi hi! Well you all know the drill... Weiß Kreuz and the boys are owned  
by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. I'm not making any money off of this, and I have   
borrowed the boys for my own amusement."   
*Big smile* XD   
"Another note I'm picturing the boys in their original drawing style,   
now I will admit Glühen is ok... the animated the Crashers so I can deal, demo Glühen  
didn't exsit when I came up with this idea!"(The boys are cute in the first one anyways!!)  
"Cadbury" is a stand apart from "Sleeping Angel", so it doesn't reflect the relationships  
from that fan fic. I hope you enjoy and review!  
  
-This fic may contain ideas you may not like. If the thought of two men in a relationship  
bothers you please leave now.-  
  
Pairring:  
Ken + Omi  
  
Rating:  
NC - 17 (I guess) Shounen ai  
  
Omi's POV.  
"Cadbury"  
by Zephel-sama  
Quietly I sit in the living room working on my laptop, the t.v. is on but   
I'm paying it no mind. I'm here all alone, no missions tonight, working on a report for   
Cram School and enjoying a favorite treat. Ran is out with his imouto... its amazing how   
after Aya-chan woke up Ran seemed to completely change. She lives with us now and the two   
are out for a family dinner. Yohji is out dating, nothing new for him; he must have three   
dates lined up. Ken... I let out a soft sigh at the meer thought of his name. Ken is out   
with the kids, soccer practice, though I don't know who has more fun... him or the kids.  
Laughing, I pause from my thoughts and typing and reach for a Cadbury egg®.   
Carefully I peel back the colorful foil and reveal the rich chocolate egg, the color much   
like Ken's hair. Takiung a bite of the top, I close my eyes letting my mind wander. Eating   
the top I then let my tongue dart out and lap at the creamy sweet confection.  
//Would Ken's kiss taste this sweet?!//  
  
I feel a slight tug in my groin and blush; it was then that I heard the door.  
  
"Tadaimasu!"  
I'm pulled from my reprieve by Ken's voice. Looking up my groin gave a jump   
at what met my eyes. I had never been more thankful for my laptop, there before me stood a   
soaking wet brunette.  
  
"Hey Omitachi! Practice got canceled due to rain; I'm going to take a shower."  
  
I just nod, not trusting my voice, and watched him walk off. His wet jersey and jeans   
clinging to his every muscular curve as he strolled away, I bite my inner lip willing my   
blush to fade.  
//He didn't notice did he? Ken couldn't have!//  
  
Once he was safely out of the room I remembered to breathe, fingers trembling as I returned   
to my typing.  
I don't know when the darker haired teen came back down, but when I looked   
up from my typing Ken was dressed for bed.  
//Kami-sama he's tormenting me!//  
  
Ken, who was still toweling his hair, was dressed in nothing more the a pair of soccer print   
boxers. The same pair I had gotten him for his birthday, I could feel my face burn.   
Swallowing, I tear my gaze away reaching for another egg.I could feel the couch give as Ken   
joined me, my blush brightening.  
//Keep cool, just breath!//  
  
Trying not to think about him, I begin to unwrap the egg. Bitting off the top quickly.  
  
"Anou... daijoubu Omi ne.  
  
With a little nervous laugh I answer him and return to the chocolate egg. The claw wielding   
assassin doesn't turn away and I can feel his gaze on me as I lick the filling out. Closing   
my eyes I think about the intensity of that earthy brown gaze.  
//Kami-sama he can't be watching "that" way?!//   
  
My tongue darts out lapping more of the white sugary creme out of it's shell, I hear Ken   
shift a bit. As I take another lick I open my eyes, he was still watching me and this time   
he seemed closer. Licking out the last bit I pop the chocolate shell into my mouth, I see   
him swallow.  
//My God he "is" watching me!?!//  
  
Slowly I let my eyes travel down his athletic form, he didn't notice but I could see the   
slight strain in his boxers. My gaze shoots up, still un-noticed by him, mind racing at my   
realization.  
//Ken is watching me and is getting turned on! ... Yes!!! :}//  
I feel my arousal twitch under the laptop as I reach for another egg.   
Making quick work of the wrapper, I eat off the top and watch Ken. Ken licked his lips   
slightly and I knew I had his undivided attention as he watched my tongue lap at the cream.   
I could almost swear that I heard him moan softly, so I did it again teasingly. Pausing a   
bit I pull the item of sweet temptation away from my lips.  
  
"Would you like a taste, ne Ken-kun?"  
  
Unruly brown bangs fall into his face as he nods, I watch him swallow again. Not taking the   
chance to second guess my actions, I lean over and kiss him. It was brief and as I was about   
to pull away I felt Ken's arms encircling me. Pulling me closer, his tongue demands   
entrance, which I more then happily give. As our first kiss grew deeper, I felt Ken push my   
laptop aside and draw me into his lap.  
********************************************************************************************  
Zephel-sama: There it is, so what do you think? Thanks to Vixen, Jei and my beautiful koi,   
who all help bate this. Without your feed back there would be no fic. This is the third   
Weiß Fiction I have written, all three can be found on my LJ though I look for other places   
to post. I hope you enjoy and would love to hear feed back. 


End file.
